eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
LIST OF EQoA GODS The Nameless The Nameless hardly belongs in Norrath's Pantheon of Gods. The Nameless is an entity that transcends even the gods. It is a force of unfathomable power. It created the universe and the gods aeons ago. It's motives are incomprehensible beyond even the gods' understanding. The Nameless was not born, and will not die. It does not 'live', it just 'is'. Veeshan Veeshan, the great crystalline dragon, was the first of the deities to arrive on the then lifeless world of Norrath. She deemed the world worthy of her brood, and with a cataclysmic swipe of her massive claws, she marked the planet and populated it with her children, the Dragonkind. The Dragonkind include all races of dragons, wurms and drakes. It was Veeshan who first breathed life into Norrath. This marked the begining of Norrathian History and is referred to as "The Age of Scale". Title: The Wurm Queen or The Mother of all Wurms Allies: None Enemies: Brell Serilis Home: Plane of Sky Brell Serilis The second diety to arrive on Norrath, Brell Serilis, is a clever and conniving God. Upon discovery of Norrath, Brell immediately laid claim to the underground caves. It is written that Brell opened a portal to Norrath from his plane, The Plane of the Underfoot. He released a variety of creatures into the belly of Norrath. The identity of these creatures remains unclear to this day. After Brell had left his mark, he returned to his plane and sealed the planar portal with a gate of living stone. Sometime after, during the The First Pact of the Gods, Brell created the Dwarves and deposited them deep below Norrath's crust. Not long after the creation of the Dwarves, Brell conspired and made a second pact (see: The Second Pact of the Gods). The result of this pact was the birth of Brell's second known creation on Norrath, the Gnomes. Following tradition, Brell placed them deep underground to begin their existence on Norrath. The Goblins and the Gnolls also claim to be children of Brell, but this is dismissed quickly by the Gnomes and the Dwarves as blasphemy. Title: The Duke of Below Allies: Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane Enemies: Veeshan Home: Plane of the Underfoot Edit Text Tunare Tunare came to Norrath soon after Brell Serilis arrived. She was a part of the First Pact of the Gods. Tunare assumed the surface of Norrath as her territory and to guard it, she created the elves. She loved her children to no end, and this love led to her title-- The Mother of All. Title: The Mother of All Allies: Karana, Erollisi Marr, Rodcet Nife Enemies: Bertoxxulous Home: Plane of Growth Prexus Prexus came to Norrath at about the same time as Tunare and Rallos Zek. He was the third and final member of the First Pact of the Gods. He laid claim over Norrath's Seas. Prexus created a race of hearty, intelligent beings known as the Kedge. The Kedge live deep underwater and are very much a mystery to other Norrathians. Title: The Ocean Lord Allies: Rodcet Nife Enemies: Bertoxxulous Home: unkown Rallos Zek Rallos Zek came with the first group of gods. He chose not to participate in The First Pact of the Gods. He did, however, manage to leave his mark on the world by creating the powerful warlike race of the Giants. When Brell Serilis formed The Second Pact of the Gods, Rallos Zek saw this as another opportunity to strengthen his hold on a world that was beginning to gain his interest. It was at this time that Rallos released his newest creations; the Ogres and the Orcs. All of Rallos Zek's creations were fierce and powerful races that embodied their creator's propensity for war. Title: The Warlord Allies: Innoruuk, Cazic-Thule Enemies: Quellious, Bertoxxulous Home: unkown Innoruk Innoruuk discovered Norrath shortly after the First Pact of the Gods. He was infuriated when he discovered that his fellow gods had populated a world and formed a pact without his knowledge. His rage focused on Tunare, The Mother of All, as he sought his revenge at her expense. Innoruuk corrupted the first King and Queen of Tunare's beloved Elves. He took them into his Plane of Hate and tortured them for 300 years, twisting them and slowly filling them with hate, until he finally had the beginnings of his contribution to Norrath-- a sinister race known as the "Tier'Dal", or "Dark Elves". Title: The Prince of Hate Allies: Rallos Zek, Cazic-Thule Enemies: Quellios, Mithaniel Marr, Erollisi Marr Home: Plane of Hate Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane strolls into the scene fashionably late. The light-hearted, carefree god is also very clever and charismatic. Bristlebane met with Brell and Cazic-Thule to form the Second Pact of the Gods. As part of this pact, Bristelbane created his race of Halflings to make his mark on Norrath. Bristelbane, chosing to avoid conflict with the other races, placed his Halflings in an out-of-the-way, secluded area of Norrath. Followers of Bristlebane should not be trusted with anything of significant value but they can be counted on for a good time. Title: The King of Thieves Allies: Brell Serilis Enemies: none Home: Plane of Mischief Cazic Thule Cazic-Thule, as part of The Second Pact of the Gods, created the Lizard Men and the Trolls. He chose the swamps and the dark jungles of Norrath for the home of his creations. The Trolls and Lizard Men are ferocious and terrifying in battle, and they carry that into their daily lives and their worship. Fear governs them and they use it to govern the lives of others. Needless to say, to the followers of Cazic-Thule, the power of fear is ultimate. Title: The Faceless Allies: Rallos Zek, Innoruuk Enemies: Mithaniel Marr, Erollisi Marr Home: Plane of Fear Mithaniel Marr Mithaniel and his twin sister, Erollisi Marr, were the last of the greater gods to arrive to Norrath. The planet had already been wrought with war, and the races had already established themselves as a presence on the planet. Mithaniel and his sister created the Barbarians-- a rugid and valiant race. Followers of Mithaniel Marr are valorous and honorable men and women. Title: The Truthbringer Allies: Erollisi Marr, Karana Enemies: Innoruuk, Cazic-Thule, Bertoxxulous Home: Plane of Valor Erollisi Marr Erollisi Marr, twin sister to Mithaniel, is the beautiful Goddess of Love. She and her brother created the Barbarians and deposited them to roam in nomadic tribes in the frozen north of Norrath. The Barbarians are the ancestors of the Humans and even the Erudites. Followers of Erollisi Marr are passionate and can be described as 'Warrior Poets'; desiring a death in the name of their true love. Title: The Queen of Love Allies: Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane, Mithaniel Marr, Rodcet Nife, Tunare, Quellious Enemies: Innoruuk, Cazic-Thule, Rallos Zek, Bertoxxulous